A New Beginning
by Thannylea
Summary: I wouldn't call this a crossover, but a complete fictional based story. There are different areas within the pride, and one is called Teikan, which is right along the borders of The Elephant Graveyard, both inhabited by Hyenas, this is where the story is.


**NOTE: This story is completely fan based and has nothing to do with the Lion King itself. All characters are fictional and completely original.  
>Words you need to know::<br>Maka-mother, Khan-leader of clan, Maka = Mother, Juuka = Father  
>This is basically a crossover within The Lion King boundaries. Obviously with a Hyena clan. Once again, the characters are completely fictional and original.<br>Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**A** hyena cub lay within a few bushes that had looked as if they had been torn to shreds, as one had been snapped completely in half. It had seemed that the cub may have been dead along with the bushes she lay so motionless. It was nearing dusk as the last breezes of the day swept across the savannah. Slowly opening her eyes, the cub sat up abruptly trying to absorb the current surroundings into memory.

"Where am I?", the cub thought to herself.

She felt as if she had been thrown off a cliff. Her fur was completely covered with dirt, her face looked torn up and was bleeding, and her back paw had been broken. But how? All she could remember was waking up in this exact spot, with no recollection of how she came to be there, or how she had been roughed like this. The cub stood as best as she could and cautiously started to walk forward in this unknown place, hoping to find someone who could tell her where she was. She shrieked in pain as she stepped on a rock with her back paw and sat back down before anymore damage could be done.

"Stupid paw...", She muttered under her breath. "What better time than to be stuck in the middle of no whe..and come to think of it, I don't even remember this place".

Close-by, Kiongozi, the eldest of the Teikan Khan's four sons, had decided to do a little border check that day. Since his little brother Kali seemed to have insane amounts of energy, even more so than a typical cub, and since his parents had to deal with running the clan he figured he would do them a favor and take his brothers along. Makkede was too young, but he made Chonyota come. It would be a good learning opportunity for them both.  
>Chon wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea. He rather preferred spending time on his own, and the very last hyena he felt like spending time with was Kali. As far as Chon was concerned, Kali was just annoying... and stupid.<p>

"Tag, you're it!" Kali said, prodding Chonyota with and paw and running circles around his siblings.

"I already told you I don't want to play tag." Chonyota grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Come on Chony! You just know you can't catch me!" The cheeky cub stuck his tongue out and quickly ran away.

Chon rolled his eyes, but his ears twitched suddenly as he picked up a distant sound. Curiosity made him follow it.

Kiongozi saw them change direction.  
>"Hey, don't wander too far boys!"<p>

"Haha! Decided to play after all huh?" Kali laughed.  
>1 Chonyota shushed him, and motioned for him to listen. When Kali picked up the sounds, he decided to head towards it immediately. After running for some distance with his brothers trailing behind, he suddenly tripped over a stick. The lone cub's ears perked up as the silence had been broken. The loud snap of a small dried up twig could be heard within walking distance. She quickly crouched her body as low to the ground as she could go and growled as fiercely as she could.<p>

"Who goes there!", she growled angrily. "I've already have had a bad enough evening as it is, so I'm only going to warn you once that I will not sit here with my defenses down."

She sat there crouching, anxiously waiting to see who...or what was on the other side of the bushes. Kali sat up quickly from his fall when he clearly heard a voice! It seemed angry... or scared?

"...Hello?" He called, trying to stick his muzzle through the bushes to see who it was.

The young cub stayed crouched down waiting for some sort of signal to attack or stand her ground. Her heart was pounding at a million times the rate it normally should have been. It had been just her luck to wake up in unknown territory, and to be attacked again from what it seemed would make it worse. A muzzle instantly popped through one of the bushes. Without thinking, she attempted to pounce whatever was coming for her hoping to get a slight advantage over her opponent. Kali backed up quickly, bumping into Chonyota as he did.

The cub tumbled through the bush, rolling to a stop at the feet of three other cubs just like her. She looked up and scurried backwards trying to comprehend what had just happened. Maybe these guys weren't going to attack her after all?

"Watch where you're going!" Chon snapped. "What's over there?" Kali was poised to start a play session, when Chon promptly knocked him over.

The one cub, Kali looked extremely jumpy and excited to see her rather than putting up his guard like she would expect him to. She lowered her ears slightly and started to grow in a low tone.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but it was not very nice to sneak up on me like that you know!", she snapped annoyingly. She sighed in relief lightening up her tone a bit.

"Who are you guys anyway?", She asked trying to be as polite as she could. "And where the heck am I? I do not remember anything before this evening came around, and I am hurting rather bad. **SOO**if you are going to slaughter me, please do it quickly because I do not think I can bear much more pain than I'm already in..".

"She's injured you dummy! Weren't you listening?" Chonyota rolled his eyes.

Kion finally caught up. He hadn't been overly concerned because he just thought that they had run off after a mouse or something again, but now it was apparent there was much more to this.

"Injured?" Kion asked before he spotted the stranger, and her obviously broken leg. "Ooh, that doesn't look good."

"You're in Teikan territory." Kali explained. "Nobody's going to hurt you. I'm Kali! And this is my brother Chonyota, and my big brother Kiongozi!"

"She says she doesn't remember anything. What if she's a Graveyard Clan hyena?" Chon said, pointing to the other side of the border. "They might think we've kidnapped her or something."

Kion shook his head. "It doesn't matter where she's from anyway, she's very obviously injured and in pain and we can't leave her like this. But we're not healers." The eldest brother sat near the stranger. "You two go get Juuka*, I'll wait here. Run as fast as you can."

Kion knew that they were on bad terms with the Graveyard Clan, likely doubly since Shetani had been caught crossing their territory. It was safer for the twins to go back through Teikan territory, where it was very unlikely that anything would happen to them, and they would be together. By staying by the border with the stranger Kion knew that he would be the one dealing with any trouble from their neighbors if it arose.

Watching the two hyenas run off, the young cub sat down and let out a huge sigh. She turned to the eldest of the three and proceeded with her previous interrogation.

"So, umm..", she started. "The Graveyard Clan. Who are they, and what would they want to start picking fights for anyway? You guys seem nice enough to me. Well, nice enough not to eat me anyways. I still want to know what the heck attacked me!"

"The Graveyard Clan and us have a loooooong history.", Kion said. "I'm not even sure where it started. Right now they just have a problem with us because my sister needed to cross their land. We were hoping they would just let her through if she got caught because she wasn't causing any trouble, but I guess we should have known better." He shook his head.

"I would like to know what attacked you too. Maybe you'll remember eventually. Do you remember your name?" He asked. "I'm Kiongozi. Everyone just calls me Kion."

She looked at Kion with a strained look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't recall my name at this time.", she said sounding disappointed. "I'm sure if I get hit on the head a few times I'll eventually remember it.."

She laughed at the thought of getting hit on the head repeatedly with a rock. It sure felt good to be smiling about something today. She looked at Kion again continuing their conversation.

"How long will it take for your brothers to return?", she asked. "I feel like I got trampled by a stampede or something."

The strained look returned to her face as her stomach started to speak to her in loud grumbles.

"And apparently my stomach doesn't like it when I haven't had any food either!", she laughed.

Kion laughed too.

"That's all right. I'm sure it'll come to you soon."

He looked in the direction the pair had disappeared in.

"It depends where Boko is. When we left him he was just looking after our youngest brother, Makedde, so with luck he'll still be there and they should be back soon. If they're not fighting too much along the way."

He squinted and looked into the distance.

"I think I see them coming back now."

The young cub squinted her eyes to see them returning. Turning her head to Kion, she proceeded to ask a concerning question.

"So if I **am**apart of the Graveyard Clan, is that like a bad thing? I wouldn't want to get you guys in trouble or anything."

She sighed once again waiting for his reply. She really didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

"It's not really a bad thing, it's just that if you are they might assume the worst of us when they find out you're gone. Maybe they'll think we hurt you, or stole you or somethin'. But Boko wouldn't dare let us leave you like this. Just chill, we'll take care of things." Kion tried to assure her.

Boko greeted the stranger and his son with a kind smile. Grey had crept into his fur a little bit in places, like the scruffy bit on his chin or a couple odd hairs in his tail, but that was all that betrayed the aging of his body. He was still in good condition, all things considered.

"So this is our mysterious injured stranger. Whatever happened to you, my friend?" He inquired, drawing close to examine the broken leg.

Kali seemed to want to watch his father do his work, but it was evident that staying still to watch was an effort for him. He was sitting, but he was fidgety. Chonyota rolled his eyes at his brother before sitting down quietly nearby. The cub nodded her head towards "Boko" greeting him as respectfully as she could.

"Sorry to be such a burden...I hope I'm not too much trouble.", she stammered as he came closer. "Do you think it's permanent?"

"No, I can fix it." Boko said, "but it's serious, and you won't be able to walk on it for some time."

"You'll have to stay with us!" Piped up Kali, unable to stay silent for long.

The cub looked at Boko and sighed with relief.

"Well, at least it isn't a hopeless case!", she exclaimed happily.

She couldn't help but think back to what had happened in the past hour. She felt like the world was against her, and she had the cuts a broken leg to prove it! But all she wanted more than ever now was to remember how she had gotten where she was. Sighing again, she tried to lift her body up once again looking at Kali shivering with excitement.

"You're just a big ball of energy aren't you!", she laughed. "Well I guess you're just going to have to use enough energy for the both of us at the moment. I don't think that I'm going to have enough even for myself right now."

"Well, we can't leave you here. We're too close to the border." Kion said.

"It'll also be much easier to heal you if I have all of my supplies nearby. Then we can find a nice, quiet part of the den where you can rest and recover." Boko smiled.

The injured stranger was only a pup, she wasn't all that big, but Kion was the one to step forward to carry her because he was the strongest. The eldest brother started to nudge himself under her body.

"We'll go slow so we won't jolt your leg, okay?" Kion said.

"Okay..I guess.", she replied huffing.

She stood herself up as much as she was able to manage so Kion could lift her up easily.

"Not as if I had the choice.", she said again sounding quite annoyed. "I just wish I could walk at the moment so you wouldn't have to go out of your way just to carry me. Would you guys mind too much if I rested a little while we travel?", she asked. "I just feel so drained." With that, the cub could no longer contain herself as she fainted into another deep slumber.

While the stranger slept, Kion dropped her off in a small, quiet den. Boko had gathered some of his stores of healing herbs along the way, so she would wake up to a leg plastered in slightly smelly but helpfully numbing green old healer then settled nearby with his youngest son, Makedde, so he could make sure the little one got a nap and keep an eye on his patient.


End file.
